Mi castaño(castaña) favorito(a)
by MarisaHearts
Summary: ¿Por qué eres tan perfecto? Tu sola presencia hace a mi corazón latir como loco, mi pulso de descontrola y siento que muero poco a poco de amor por ti. -Harlequin -Diane Una historia, dos puntos de vista diferentes. -Los personajes no me pertenecen-
1. Harlequin

**Mi castaño/castaña favorito/a**

**Harlequin**

Estabas tan cerca de mí que podía sentir tu respiración rozarme la piel, impregnándome de tu dulce aroma floral.

Me mirabas con unos ojos tan endemoniadamente profundos que me quitabas el aliento, me haces sonrojar con una sola mirada tuya, amo cada gesto de ti, cada palabra que sale de tus labios es como música para mis oídos.

Te posicionaste mucho más cerca de mí, tu rostro, literalmente, a milímetros de mí, con una sonrisa preciosa de esas que sabes que me encantan.

¿Por qué eres tan perfecto?

Tu sola presencia hace a mi corazón latir como loco, mi pulso de descontrola y siento que muero poco a poco de amor por ti.

Tomas mi mentón con una enorme dulzura para, posteriormente, acariciarlo como si mi piel fuera lo más delicado del mundo, me das un tierno beso en mi barbilla y, creo que realmente, justo en este momento soy como un jitomate, completamente roja.

Amo tus labios, tan tiernos, tan suaves, tan dulces…Tu tacto, adoro sentir tu piel sobre la mía, enviándome pequeñas descargas eléctricas para recorrer todo mi cuerpo y después sentir que mis piernas desfallecen. Pero tú me agarras en un acto reflejo de la cintura. Solo que, al parecer, esto no termina aquí, me acorralas contra la pared delicadamente, regalándome una de esas sonrisas hermosas que siempre me das.

Veo cómo te mueves lentamente hacia delante, como queriendo tantear el terreno.

Yo solo me quedo viéndote e, inconscientemente, cubro mi boca y nariz con una de mis coletas por lo nerviosa y sonrojada que me encuentro en este momento por tu presencia. Realmente me tomaste hoy por sorpresa, ya que estaba de espaldas buscando un lindo atuendo para usar, ya que tú y yo íbamos a salir a una cita, pero parece ser que la cita se atrasara un poco…

Apartas la mano que sostiene la coleta que me cubre la cara, entrelazando nuestras manos y después haces eso que tanto anhelaba…

Acercaste tu hermoso rostro hacia el mío y al fin pude sentí el roce de tus labios sobre los míos.

Primero fue algo tierno, lindo e inocente, tus labios tan suaves que son, me hacen sentir en las nubes.

Después el beso comenzó a subir de tono, este era uno de esos besos que, honestamente esperaba de ti. Siento como agarras mi cabello por la nuca para intensificar más el beso y aprietas nuestras manos que siguen entrelazadas, mientras mi otra mano, que queda libre, te toma por el cuello para acercarte más a mí, y así sentir en toda su gloria esto que está sucediendo.

Me haces sentir miles de cosas mientras me besas tan profundamente, me haces sentir la mujer más amada del mundo, haces que olvide mis penas y me llevas a un mundo lleno de alegrías y esperanzas.

Pero de repente, tú te detienes para tomar un poco de aire, y no puedo dejar de sorprenderme por lo que veo:

Tus ojos se ven un poco más oscuros de lo normal, noto tu respiración más acelerada como la mía, tus labios hinchados y un adorable sonrojo en tus lindas mejillas. Me sonríes provocando que mis ganas de volverte a besar se intensifiquen, pero soy prudente y no quiero provocarte un infarto, te ves un poco nervioso, pero es normal, no llevamos mucho de novios.

Tampoco te preocupes por el beso, me encantó como fue, ansío volver a besar tu dulce boca.

Yo he de estar igualmente roja, o incluso más roja que tú, con la reparación entrecortada, viéndote profundamente, mostrándote con mi mirada todo el amor que siento por ti.

-D-diane…Eres lo más hermoso que mis ojos han visto y agradezco el tenerte en mi vida, por favor nunca me dejes-Dice esto King, para posteriormente darme un fuerte abrazo, dándome a entender que así sus inseguridades se disipan un poco más-

-King…

No sé qué decir, me dejaste sin palabras mi Rey Hada, solo atino a corresponder este abrazo, llenándome de tu dulce fragancia, haciéndote saber que yo te amo con toda mi alma y que jamás te alejaré de mi lado.

Ambos nos separamos un poco, quedando con nuestras narices rozándose, ambos sonreímos a la vez sintiendo la calidez del otro para, después ambos decir al mismos tiempo un:

-Te amo King

-Te amo Diane

Y, después de decirnos lo que sentimos hacia el otro, nos volvimos a fundir en un beso lleno de amor y alegría.


	2. Diane

**Diane**

Te ves tan hermosa así con ese sonrojo adornando tus suaves mejillas, alzo mi mano para poder sentir el suave roce de tu piel contra la mía y me transmite un sentimiento tan ameno, tan gratificante.

Rozo delicadamente mi mano contra tu tierna mejilla, produciendo un feroz rubor en tu bello rostro, mirándote fijamente a los ojos, me doy cuenta de que eres lo que le faltaba a mi corazón para sentirse completo. Eres la causa de mis alegrías, tu me das tranquilidad y felicidad con tu ola presencia que hace a mi corazón saltar de alegría cuando te tengo cerca.

Bajo mi mano entonces para, seguidamente, posarla en tu cintura.

Eres hermosa, tus adorables ojos amatista me provocan miles de sensaciones cuando los veo, siento que me pierdo en ellos, y cuando eso pasa ya no hay vuelta atrás, solo pienso en ti y en lo bella y tierna que te ves.

Muero de ganas de probar tus adorables labios, pero el temor me invade, ya que nunca había hecho algo como eso, aunque una parte de mi me dice que lo intente, no pierdo nada con hacerlo, pero de igual manera se que no te enojaras conmigo si lo hiciera, porque, aparte de ser ya una pareja, sé que me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti Diane.

Acerco mi rostro al tuyo y mis fosas nasales se impregnan de ese aroma que solo tú tienes, ese aroma a canela que me vuelve loco, te notas tan nerviosa pero tan linda al mismo tiempo. No temas amada mía, que yo siempre te protegeré, no tienes que temerme, porque yo te amo con locura.

Agarro tu mentón con mi mano libre y, finalmente te propino un tierno beso, ¡Al fin! Mis sueños se han cumplido, esos en los cuales puedo sentir la suave textura de tus labios al compás de los míos. Y he de decir que es lo mejor que he probado en todo lo que llevo de vida.

Siento como posas tus manos alrededor de mi cuello para darle más profundidad al beso y yo gustoso, procuro llevar el mismo ritmo.

Me generas miles de sensaciones, tan indescriptibles que siento que en cualquier momento pudiera explotar de la euforia que hay en este momento.

Nos separamos pasados unos minutos, mi corazón late con furia, estoy tan agitado, pero tan enamorado de ti.

Me dedicas una linda sonrisa mientras nuestras narices se rozan levemente, aun con tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, parece que te gusta disfrutar de abrazarme, pues a mí igualmente me encanta.

-King –Lo dices en un susurro apenas perceptible-

-¿Si?

-Te amo demasiado, nunca te alejes de mí, ¿de acuerdo? –lo dices con una determinación en los ojos que me fascina-

-Claro, te prometo que nunca me iré de tu lado-Digo esto para después depositar un beso sobre su frente y así indicarle que nunca estaría sola-

Te sigo viendo a los ojos fijamente, y compruebo que en verdad, me encanta estar contigo, adoro todo de ti, siento un amor tan grande por ti mí querida gigante.

-Permíteme demostraste como aman las hadas

Y tras decir esto, la vuelvo a besar apasionadamente mostrándole todo mi amor hacia ella, la hermosa mujer que tengo aquí a mi lado.


End file.
